Hummingbird
by TheDuckSaidMoo
Summary: All Lucy really wants is her best friend back, but instead she gets stuck in a tree, only to be rescued by the charming Paul Lahote, and he makes her realize her life could do with some changes, namely, having him in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first Twilight story, as well as the first multichapter story that I actually intend to finish. **

**Review if you'd like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Paul Lahote never thought he would imprint, he figured he was too angry to deserve a soul mate. And he'd been okay with that, up until he found his imprint in a tree.

He'd been patrolling with Collin, one of the younger wolves and was desperately trying to tune out the annoying little shit's thoughts when he heard it. Singing.

_It's nine O'clock on a saturday,_

_The regular crowd shuffles in,_

_There's an old man sitting next to me,_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

He recogized the song of course, who didn't know Piano Man? But it was well past midnight so Paul was curious as to who was out in the woods at this hour _singing._ It was a girl's voice, and after assessing it wasn't some leech trying to lure him into a trap, he phased back to human form so as not to frighten the girl.

After wandering around in the dense green foliage for a good ten minutes, Paul finally got a clue and started looking up in the branches of the trees rather than on the forest floor.

Finally he spotted her, her sweater a shock of blue among all the green.

She'd moved on to singing Yellow Submarine now, the melody drifting down from her spot among the tree limbs to reach his ears.

He observed her from the ground for a moment before tentatively calling up to her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Okay, maybe tentatively wasn't the best word to use.

She jumped , but held tightly to the surrounding branches. She was pretty high up, but Paul could still make out her face. When she looked down at him, their eyes met and Paul felt his world fall apart and then rebuild itself, everything he thought he knew disappearing because all that mattered to him was _her_.

She was tan, so obviously Quileute, he noted. Her hair was long, framing her heart shaped face. He was completely mesmerized by her.

His first thought was worry, because _hello_, she was in a tree and what the hell would he do if she fell?

His second thought was that Jared was going to be on his case for _months,_ after all the times Paul had made fun of him about Kim.

And his third thought was _damn, _she has a beautiful voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter here, from my OC, Lu's point of view. The majority of the story will be from her perspective, though I'd be happy to throw in some Paul POV's here and there as well, whatever ya'll enjoy.**

**Attention Drama lovers: These first few chapters will be pretty fluffy, but just hang on, because there is lots of drama to come. I pinky promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I probably never will. **

I felt like a cat. That's what cats do, don't they? Climb trees and get stuck, so some fireman has to climb a ladder to reach the hissing terrified creature and return it to it's owner, the rosy cheeked, curly haired little girl who was stupid enough to lose her cat in the first place.

I doubted a fireman would save me though, because I don't have a bratty child looking out for me. I have an ex-best friend who will no longer give me the time of day, a dead father and a mother who could care less about anything I do, which is why I was currently in a fucking tree in the middle of the night.

And so, I was going to die up here, probably starve to death, or if i'm lucky I'd fall, break my spine and be eaten by the wolves that roamed these parts.

So I figured hey, if I'm going to die, I might as well sing.

A few verses into Yellow Submarine I was rudely interrupted by a grouchy voice coming from below me.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

I will admit, he scared the shit out of me and I almost fell then and there. But thankfully I didn't, and grasping the nearest branches tightly in my hands I surveyed him from my perch. He was shirtless and even from thirty feet up a tree I could make out the well defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. I frowned. He was one of _them._

By them I mean a member of Sam Uley's little gang of misfits on steroids. At least that's what I referred to them as. I wasn't exactly fond of them, considering my best friend since preschool, Brady Walters hit a sudden growth spurt and ditched me for Sam and his followers a few months ago.

Needless to say I think the scowl I directed at the Sam clone was completely warranted.

And hey, why was he shirtless? Why did all of Sam's gang insist upon running around the rez half naked all the time? Talk about conceited.

It took me a moment of scowling to realize the idiot was just standing there, waiting for me to answer his question.

"I'm kind of...stuck?" I said with a mixture of sarcasm and uncertainty because I didn't want to be nice to this guy, but I didn't want him to abandon me up here either.

I couldn't be sure, but I could have sworn a look of concern crossed his face in that moment. I'd thought he'd make a snarky comment or tease me -because really, who gets stuck in trees?- but instead he surprised me by climbing the tree, making his way towards me.

I made no move to speak, and I didn't ask him what he was doing, although I was curious as to how climbing up here helped my predicament.

It didn't take him long to reach my spot in the tree, despite it taking me at least ten minutes. For a moment we simply stared at eachother, though I'm sure our expressions were quite different from eachother's. I'd imagine on my face would be a look of bewilderment, whereas he seemed completely at ease, his eyes never leaving my face.

Now that I had the chance to really look at him, I had to admit, this guy was not unattractive. His features were broad, a straight nose, strong jaw...-

I mentally shook my head. I needed to focus.

"I'm Paul." He breathed.

"Lu."

"That's a... unique name."

I cracked a smile at that. "It's short for Lucille. My Dad's favourite show was I Love Lucy."

My face fell a little as I thought of my father. It still hurt to think of him, how he'd loved the simple innocent humour of old sitcoms. He'd instilled in me this regard, it was something we'd shared, but not even that could make me like my name. It was too...girly for me, in my opinion, It didn't suit my personality.

"Oh. It's a pretty name. I like it." I blushed at the compliment. Everyone i'd ever met thought my name was strange, including my mother.

"Thanks," I muttered. We sat in somewhat awkward silence for a few minutes. He just kept staring at me, and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So Paul," I began. His entire face brightened when I said his name. This boy was strange.

"Are we going to just sit up here and make small talk or what? I don't know about you but I kind of want to get out of this tree and go to bed."

He looked like he'd been snapped out of some deep thoughts. "Oh, right. That's why I climbed up here in the first place. Now," He winked at me. Yes, winked. I was torn between wanting to blush and wanting to punch him. "Follow me, do as I do, and I'll get you out of this thing in no time."

Paul may be odd, but I found myself regretting my earlier judgement of him. He seemed kind, and he was patient as I did as he told me and carefully maneuvered my feet, balancing on the thick branches and praying that I wouldn't fall.

"So," He started after we were finally on solid ground, "Why exactly were you in a tree in the middle of the night?" His expression was that of amusement. "I don't know if you realize this, but it's not exactly safe out here."

I laughed awkwardly, not looking in his inquisitive eyes. "I think I can take on the raccoons."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, as though suspicious of something. "Are you avoiding the question, Lu?" His expression was teasing.

I blanched. For someone I'd just met, he read me well. "Let's just say my mother and I don't have the best relationship. Sitting in high places is calming for me."

He nodded in understanding, not saying anything. I appreciated that. Trying to explain my mother was...complex, to say the least. I couldn't remember the last time she'd truly spoken to me, even _looked _at me. I'd come to realize it was best if I just avoided her altogether.

We walked in companionable silence until we reached a gap in the forest. I found his presence to be calming, feeling more comfortable walking with him than I normally did around people, least of all people I barely knew.

I turned to thank him for helping me, assuming he'd be eager to ditch the weird chick and carry on with whatever he'd been doing before he'd found me.

I looked up at him, and for a moment I was mesmerized. His eyes were a lovely warm shade of brown, and I found myself wanting to put my hands on either side of that chiseled face and kiss those perfectly plump lips-

"Which way?" Thankfully, he interrupted my overly hormonal thoughts.

I tried to subtly take a deep breath and calm my beating heart.

_'Calm down Lu,'_ I thought. '_Just because you've been denied human contact the last few months doesn't mean you can jump the first boy to look your way.'_

"Er, left." I said, my answer sounding a bit breathless. I hoped he hadn't noticed. "You know, you don't have to walk me home, I can find my way from here." I didn't want him to think I was just some helpless damsel in distress who was too stupid to find her way around the tiniest reservation in Washington.

He smiled a dazzling smile. "I want to." I swallowed. I didn't trust myself to answer.

As we were walking I couldn't help but steal glances at Paul out of the corner of my eye. After all, it's not every day that some incredibly attractive guy saves you from probable death and walks you home after just because he _wants _to.

Unfortunately, our pleasant stroll ended too soon, as we neared the walkway leading up to my house.

"This is my stop I suppose." I began "It was nice meeting you Paul, thanks for the help."

He grinned at me. "It was nice meeting you too...Lucille." I liked the way my name sounded when spoken by him. It made me hate it just a little bit less.

With a parting smile I turned and made my way to my front door, but just as I was about to reach it I heard Paul softly call my name. Turning, I saw him quickly striding towards me, a look of determination and apprehension on his handsome face.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?" He asked.

I was speechless. Despite my enflamed cheeks I tried to act calm and collected, but my nod felt a little too eager.

I forgot about my embarassment when I caught sight of him beaming down at me. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

I cleared my throat, "Sure, sounds good." And with that he turned and left for real. There was a strange feeling in my stomach. Not quite butterflies, but _giddiness._ I almost wanted to give in to my girly side and squeal, but I had the sneaking suspicion he might hear me.

The house was dark and quiet, as I'd expected it to be. Mom probably had a twelve hour shift at the hospital, and she wouldn't be home for hours. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom, changing into my pajamas I slid into into bed, a permanent grin on my face all the while.

**Voila, chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews, they've made my day. :)**

**Updates, I'm sorry to say, will probably not come every day, as i'm very busy with school and such, but i'll do my very best to update at least once a week, or if I catch the dreaded writers block, once every two weeks. Luckily, I've got the first six or so chapters written aready, so don't fret too much, darling readers! Hugs! :D**

**-Duck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, incredibly short chapter here, which will be followed by Paul's and Lucy's date, which I like to think is adequate. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I am not she.**

Paul could tell that Jared knew something big had happened the minute Paul walked in the front door. His expression probably looked more calm than anyone had seen it in years. He flopped down on the couch beside his friend, feeling sightly on edge now that he was away from his imprint.

He wanted nothing more than to sit outside her house, guarding her from anything that could harm her, but he wasn't so pathetic that he actually would. After all, that was what Jared had done with Kim, and Paul Lahote wasn't _that_ big of a pansy, not even now.

"Paul," Jared asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him. "Are you okay?"

Paul turned to look at Jared, a wide smile on his face. "I'm great."

If Jared had seemed apprehensive before, he looked downright terrified now.

Paul noticed Jared's expression and decided to tell him the good news, knowing he was going to be teased relentlessly from this moment forward. "I imprinted."

There was a chorus of "What?" From Jared as well as Seth and Embry who'd been hiding in the kitchen, which probably meant they'd eaten all the food. Again. Normally, Paul would have thrown a fit, but now, he was too distracted by thoughts of her.

"Congratulations man, that's awesome!" Jared said, clapping him on the back. "Who is she?"

Paul was almost embarassed at how eager he was to talk about her. "Her name's Lucille. She's... amazing. Absolutely incredibe."

In the kitchen he heard Seth mutter to Embry, "Oh man, he's going to be worse than Jared."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Nothing scares the truly conventional more than the unashamed misfit." -JK Rowling

I was a nervous wreck about my date with Paul. I decided to blame it on the fact that it was my first date ever, and I was a socially awkward freak. Whatever. But really, sixteen years old and never been on a date is kind of pathetic.

I shook my head, redirecting my thoughts to more important matters. Like what to wear. Paul had given no indication as to what we'd be doing, or where we'd be going. It was a shockingy nice day summer's day today, the ground was even dry for once. I decided that had to be a good omen.

I stood wrapped in just a towel, hair soaked from my shower I had vacated minutes before. Every piece of my rather pathetic wardrobe was thrown on my bed in an attempt to find something suitable.

For all I knew, we could be going fishing. God, I hoped not.

I decided on a relatively nice but casual top and dark jean shorts, looking somewhat effortless without looking like a mess.

I headed back to my bathroom to dry my hair and if I was feeling particularly ambitious, make it look nice. I wouldn't try to put makeup on, because every time i'd ever attempted it, it had resulted in me causing myself serious injury.

After I'd achieved straight -kind of- hair, I surveyed myself in my floor length mirror, shocked that I didn't look homeless for once.

Glancing at my clock I realized I still had half an hour before Paul was set to show up. Huh. I thought I would have taken longer.

My anxiety was getting worse, doubts filling my mind.

_What if he was messing with me? What if he's changed his mind? What if what if what if..._

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of such thoughts. There was something about Paul that made me trust him. I just knew he wouldn't hurt me like that.

The minutes passed incredibly slowly as I paced, checked my appearance countless times and paced some more. Finally, the doorbell rang.

Taking a deep breath I hurried to the door, opening it to see the beaming and hopelessly attractive face of the mysterious boy I'd only met the night before.

"Hey," He said, grinning down at me. He'd put a shirt on today, and I tried not to feel too disappointed. It was probably for the best, his bare torso would no doubt render me a blabbering mess.

"Hi," I breathed. I could already feel my face flushing. Butterflies had taken over my stomach.

He led me over to a rusty old black truck, opening the door for me before heading to his side and hopping in. The interior was surprisingly clean, an air freshener even hung off his rearview mirror, giving off the scent of oranges.

The truck roared to life as we pulled out of my driveway and I reaized I still had no idea where we were going.

"So, uh," He began, scratching the back of his neck. I gathered that must be a nervous habit of his. "I thought we'd go mini golfing over in Forks. Is that okay with you?" His expression was worried, as though he was desperate for me to say yes.

"Not to brag, but I'll kick your ass at mini golf." Brady and I had gone mini golfing countess times before, and I had always beat him, a feat which I was incredibly smug about.

A smirk made it's way onto his face. "Is that so?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him childishly.

He barked a laugh. "We'll see."

Easy conversation flowed during the twenty minute drive into the neighboring town, I found out that Paul and I had a similar sense of humour, as well as the same taste in music.

"Hall and Oates, really?" I asked him as Rich Girl started playing on the radio and he reached over to turn it up.

"What, you don't like them?"

"No, - " Paul's affronted gasp interrupted my sentence - "I love them." He breathed a mock sigh of relief, as if my disliking the duo would have been a dealbreaker.

"When I was growing up all my mom listened to was classic rock, absolutely nothing that cam e out after 1990. I guess it kind of stuck." I noticed a wistful look in his eye, as if remembering a time long since passed.

"My Dad was like that too. We've got Beatles and Rolling Stone's records all over the house." It hurt to talk about my dad, but I couldn't help myself.

"Was?" Paul asked cautiously.

I took a deep breath, "He died four months ago." I turned my head to look out the window, the beautiful green trees blurring as we passed. My eyes were burning, but I refused to cry.

Suddeny I felt an abonormally warm and enormous hand engulf one of my own. I looked at Paul, surprised to see such a look of pain upon his face. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly. His eyes bore into my own, shining with empathy.

I forced a tight smile, not wanting to stay on the topic at hand, but not wanting to seem hostile at such a kind gesture. I squeezed his hand, "Thanks." I whispered.

We were quiet for the rest of the drive, Paul's hand still holding onto mine. It was comforting, and natural, I'd never felt this way with anyone before. I couldn't comprehend how I could feel this way about someone I'd ony just met.

In a matter of minutes we reached our destination, a tiny mini golf course in Forks. There weren't too many people there, only an eldery couple and what looked like their granchildren, as well as a group of kids who all looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

I grinned cockily up at Paul as we got our clubs and golfballs, I intended to make good on my promise.

Starting off at the first hole, which was a basic strip of fake grass with various plastic animals as obstacles to get past, I hit the ball at a fat pink rabbit. It ricocheted off of the rabbit towards a smiling turtle, stopping a few feet from the hole.

"YEAH!" I yelled, punching the air. "Beat that, bitch!"

Paul rolled his eyes at me. "Someone's competitive. I haven't even gone yet!" He remarked.

He shuffled to his spot, lining up his club. It was almost comical how tall he was, the golfclub looking miniscule in his big hands. He practically had to bend all the way over just to hit the ball.

He ended up hitting the ball so far it landed in a tiny pond halfway across the course, and I couldn't help laughing hysterically at his misfortune. Paul started grumbling about how it wasn't his fault he didn't know his own strength.

As we made our way through each obstacle I couldn't for the life of me figure out if Paul was letting me win or if he was just terrible.

When we finished up with the last hole, returned our golfclubs, and Paul assured me he had let me win, he asked me if I wanted to go for ice cream down the block. Not wanting my wonderful night to end, I agreed.

We sat down at one of the tiny tables outside the ice cream parlour, getting into a slight argument over whether chocolate ice cream was really all that good, Paul claiming it was by far the best flavour, whereas I argued that it was actualy kind of disgusting.

"How can you not like chocolate ice cream! It's everyone's go to flavour!"

"Give it up Paul, it's not even that good. Now strawberry, that is delightful." His expression was absolutey hilarious, his eyes were wide, looking at me like I was crazy.

Instead of responding, he took a big spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth, narrowing his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes and smugly continued eating my strawberry ice cream, knowing I'd won. After recovering from a bout of brainfreeze, a thought occured to me.

"Paul," I began, "How old are you?" I probably should have asked him this question earlier, but I'd been having too much fun. I was curious, he could easily pass for twenty five.

"Nineteen," He answered easily. "How old are you?" I was surprised at that, but also relieved. I couldn't picture myself going on a date with someone significantly older than me. Three years was practically nothing.

"Sixteen. You know, you look like you're in your twenties."

"If I had a nickle for everytime someone told me that..."

"You'd have what, fifteen cents? Damn, rolling in dough. Don't spend it all in one place," I teased.

Our light banter continued as we ate the last of our ice cream, until it was finally time to leave, though I could tell we were both reluctant for the date to end.

The truck ride home was filled with more chatter than when we were driving towards Forks.

Paul held my hand again, this time intertwining our fingers, something I was hyper aware of, my heart beating erraticaly within my ribcage. I was almost certain he could hear it.

I learned more about him, for example he had no siblings like me, his favourite colour was yellow, and he hated cellery. In return I told him about my fear of ferris wheels, that my favourite colour was purple and that I was unable to whistle.

The time passed all too quickly, and too soon we reached my house. I turned to Paul to thank him, but I was taken aback by how close his face was to mine. I froze, the butterflies that had been a constant presence in my stomach all night now fluttering more than ever.

Slowly, he leaned closer to me, his hand that wasn't holding one of mine reaching up to cup my cheek. Finally, after painful seconds ticking by our lips met. My eyes slid shut. The kiss was gentle and slow, his lips moving sweetly against mine.

It was as though a spark had been ignited between the two of us, awakening such strong feelings I could barely breath. He pulled away too soon for my liking, my eyes opening to see a smile that made my knees weak. I was seriously falling for this boy.

"Lucille," He said my name with such care it almost frightened me. "I'm sorry... if I'm rushing you, I mean we just met. I don't want you to think I'm the type of guy who just takes random girls on dates and kisses them just for shits and giggles. You're not random, and I like you. I really like you a lot." His expression was so genuine I had no choice but to believe every word he spoke.

I smiled at him, appreciating his complete and utter honesty.

"Look Paul, I understand where you're coming from. I'm not the type of girl who just agrees to dates and kisses guys she barely knows. But there's something about you that makes me trust you. I really like you too."

He squeezed my hand gently, a serene expression on his face. "So you'd like to do this again?"

I nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great! Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six?"

**Okay, so. I'm totally fudging the ages and time line a bit, so just don't hate me, okay guys? Basicaly, this is all happening a year or so after Breaking Dawn. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter four duuuudes! **

**So, i've decided to change the timeline so it can correspond with the time Brady first phased in relation to Eclipse, therefore this is taking place just before and during Breaking Dawn. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is a snuggie, and Twilight is not a blanket that has sleeves.**

"Fear is where there is no love. Love is where there is no fear." _Axl Rose _

It took three days and two more dates for Paul to claim me as his girlfriend. I was constantly replaying that conversation over and over in my head.

_We'd pulled up outside my house after our third date. This time we'd gone out for dinner and I had made fun of him for being so incredibly cliche, while secretly loving it. He'd even put on a button up shirt._

_Paul shut off the engine of his truck and turned to me, surveying our intertwined fingers._

_"So this is our third date," Paul began. _

_"And the sky is supposedly blue, even though here it's always grey. Any other obvious facts you want to discuss?" _

_He rolled his eyes at my cheek. "I was trying to find a good way to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I should have known you'd ruin it. So, what do you say?" _

_I snorted, "When you put it like that, how can I say no?" _

_He crashed his lips against mine in a feverish kiss, our mouths moving frantically against one another. I wouldn't have been surprised if the windows of his truck were fogged up. My hands tangled in his short hair, his own gripping my waist, lifting me so I was in his lap, straddling him. I felt Paul's hands lifting my shirt, his scorching hands caressing my sides, and I couldn't contain a gasp._

_Reluctantly I pulled away, I really needed to go before things got too out of hand. Kissing Paul once more I smirked at his mildly offended expression and opened his door, hopping out of the truck and strolling leisurely to my front door, only looking back at him when I reached it. _

_Paul was staring at me, arms crossed with a distinct pout on his face. "Tease!" He hollered._

I was only slightly ashamed to admit I was already head over heals for Paul Lahote. We'd now been dating two weeks, and it was the happiest i'd been since before my dad died. Though I refused to become one of those girls who were completely codependant upon their boyfriends, I found myself missing him when he wasn't with me.

For example I was pretty damn disappointed I didn't have plans with Paul today, but he'd said he had to work, though he was very vague about what he did. He'd told me he'd call me sometime today though, as we'd finally gotten around to exchanging telephone numbers.

I'd learned he lived with two other guys named Embry and Jared in a little house somewhere on the rez, and told me not to be surprised if I called him I would get interrogated by any one of his friends who might answer, because he'd told them about me. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or afraid.

After lounging around the house for a few hours, watching CSI reruns and eating two bowls of frosted flakes, I decided to do something I hadn't done in what felt like years: cook.

If everyone in the world has a special talent, mine is cooking. I loved experimenting with recipes and making different dishes. When my Dad had been alive, he and I would spend hours making all types of foods, from pasta to cheesecake.

Raiding my fridge I realized it was amost completely bare, my mother obviously having forgot to stock up on groceries. Knowing she kept spare money in one of the drawers in the kitchen for this exact situation, I grabbed the cash and headed out the door and into the rain. I groaned. It was more than just a slight drizzle, it was quite literally like stepping into a shower.

After battling with myself for a few short seconds I decided I would have to drive. I ran over to my hardly used garage that contained my miniscule, slightly hideous hatchback. I _hated_ driving. Especially in the rain, it almost always resulted in me hyperventilating for fear I would run over a pedestrian. But it was the only solution to the crippling boredom I would surely suffer from if I stayed home.

I slid into the driver's seat, taking a few deep breaths before pulling out of the driveway and making my cautious way to La Push's only grocery store.

After twenty minutes and only a small panic attack over a squirrel running out in front of me, I made it to my destination.

Browsing the aisles I pondered what to cook, finally deciding on my favourite: lasagna.

I made my way throughout the store, gathering the necessary ingredients. I was reaching on my tip toes for the lasagna noodles when-

"Hey!" Called an alarmingly cheerful voice from right behind me.

"Jesus!" I yelled, my heart stopping.

"No, but I'm told the resemblance is uncanny."

I turned to see the smiling face of Seth Cearwater, a boy I recognized as a classmate of mine from school. I hadn't seen him around much, but that was probably because I'd been holed up in my room for the majority of the summer. He was also one of the La Push gang, so It was fair to assume he knew both Paul and Brady.

I still hadn't figured out what the deal was with all those boys, but I confess it hadn't been something that I gave much thought to anyway. I'd been too distracted with thoughts of Paul.

"Oh you're just hilarious," I grumbled sarcastically. "Do you often wander around grocery stores scaring the wits out of unsuspecting people?"

He laughed easily, "No, you're a special case. Lucy, right?"

I nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Well see Lucy, I was walking around here -looking for food- and I couldn't help but notice you have all the ingredients for lasagna in your cart."

I raised an eyebrow."Where are you going with this, Seth?"

His eyes got all big, a pout forming at his mouth, "Want to share?"

I tried to fight it, but as it turns out i'm a sucker when it comes to someone pouting at me, or perhaps it was just Seth's cheerful nature. Either way I was helpless against his pleading eyes.

I heaved a deep sigh, "On two conditions. One," I tossed him my keys, "You drive. And two, you're doing the dishes."

Seth's arms were around me in a flash, lifting me off the floor with an enthusiastic hug, probably crushing my ribs in the process.

"Yay! You're the best!"

He dropped me, and ran around the store like a maniac, gathering the remaining ingredients we needed faster than I thought possible.

In a matter of minutes we had checked everything out and were headed to my car, both of us with our arms full of groceries.

"You are not to comment on the uglyness of my car." I warned him.

Seth was happy as a clam on the way back to my house, humming along to the radio, a smug look on his face all the while.

Once everything was on my kitchen counter, I set to work making the meat sauce, cooking the ground beef while Seth cut up various vegetables.

"So, you and Paul huh?" Seth said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me and Paul." I replied, turning so he wouldn't see the tiny smile on my face.

"I'm really glad he met you, he's so much nicer now. It's kind of pathetic actually, but at least if I eat all the food at his house he doesn't punch me now. He used to be really crabby, _all _the time."

"Really?" I asked, it was hard to believe the Paul I knew would get so angry so easily.

"Yeah! But now he's all calm and happy. It's great."

"Because of me? Why?"

"Because he's all smitten with you, it doesn't give him time to be a grouch." Seth said.

We fell back into silence, for the next few minutes as I pondered what Paul must have been like before i'd met him. Seth had made him out to be some violent person with a very short fuse, and these were the last two attributes I thought of when I thought of Paul. How could meeting me have changed his personality that much?

As I was pouring the groundbeef into the enormous pot we were using for the sauce, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Seth yelled, practically skipping off in the direction of my telephone. "Hello, Turner residence, Seth speaking."

I strained my ears, almost positive it was Paul on the phone. Seth's next words confirmed my suspicions.

"Oh hi Paul! Lucy and I are making lasagna. You'd better watch out, I might just try and steal this girl away from you."

I snorted, shaking my head at him.

"What? Paul I was kidding! Geez..."

"Seth, give me the phone and come stir the sauce." I ordered, walking over to where he sat on my counter, swinging his egs like a teenage girl. I handed him the wooden spoon I was holding, snatching the phone from him.

He didn't argue, happily doing as I told him.

"Hello?" I said into the reciever.

"How exactly did Seth convince you to make him his favourite food?" Paul asked, humour in his tone.

"He ambushed me at the grocery store."

"Yeah, he tends to hang around there looking sad when nobody will feed him."

I laughed, "Makes sense. How's your day been?"

I could hear him yawning on the other end of the line. "Good, I just finished work. Mind if I come over?"

I brightened at the thought of seeing him. "Sure!" I said, just as Seth yelled, "No!"

I hung up with Paul, him saying he'd be over soon.

"Why not?" I asked.

Seth pouted again. "Because he'll eat all the food!" He whined.

"Seth, there's more than enough. Besides, this is my house, and I bought everything."

He heaved a great sigh, "Fine."

"Good. Now stop eating all the sauce, don't think I didn't notice."

The doorbell rang as I was boiling the noodles. Abandoning my task I went to answer the door. "Hey," I greeted Paul, standing aside for him to come inside.

"Hi," He smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on my lips, succesfully causing my knees to go weak. Seth, the little shit, decided to ruin the moment by wolf whistling from the kitchen. As we pulled apart, I could have sworn Paul growled.

I kicked Seth out of the kitchen about ten minutes after Paul arrived, he'd annoyed us so much I think we were both ready to smack him. Also, the way Paul kept looking at me was incrediby distracting.

The minute the television was on in the other room Paul's burning hands were around me, setting me on the counter and attacking my lips with his own, not that I minded in the least. After a few short moments of Paul's deicious mouth on mine, I was forced to pull away for the sake of oxygen.

"You know, "I said, leaning back against the cabinets, "Sometimes I feel like you're only with me for the makeout sessions."

Paul scoffed, "Please. You also cook."

I almost broke my hand punching him in the arm. He laughed at my weak attempt to hurt him and kissed my cheek, going to stir the forgotten lasagna sauce.

It was an hour and a half before the lasagna was ready, so the boys and I had settled onto the couch to watch the total douchebaggery that was Jersey shore. Paul snatched me into his lap despite my slight protests, burying his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

By the time the food was ready, Seth was whining about dying if he didn't get to eat soon. When the timer rang at long last Seth was the first one off the couch, doing a Breakfast Club-esque fist pump as he entered the kitchen.

The boys ate like pigs. Completely disgusting pigs, who hadn't eaten in years. I wasns't even sure they tasted anything before swallowing each mouthful whole. It was impossible for me to enjoy my meal when faced with the savagery in which they devoured their food.

"You two are disgusting." I said, staring at them with a horrified look on my face.

Only Paul had the decency to attempt to eat like a human being, whereas Seth ignored me completely and continued shoving food into his face.

Thankfully, they were both finished eating in a matter of minutes.

"So Paul, when were you planning on introducing Luce to everyone?" Seth asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Paul was quiet for a moment, looking at me. My eyes were wide, nervousness creeping into my expression. I hated to admit it, but the thought of meeting all of the people Paul cared about terrified me. What if they hated me? What if they thought I wasn't good enough for him?

Those nagging thoughts were always present in the back of my mind. Paul was probaby the most amazing person i'd ever met, and I was just...me. Short, scrawny, antisocial, strange Lucille. I wasn't good enough for him, the nagging voice said. But, for whatever reason, he wanted me. And I didn't want to question it.

"I was thinking Saturday, at the bonfire. Is that okay, Lucy?" Paul inquired. I couldn't answer for a minute, due to my throat going dry. Saturday was in three days. Mutely, I nodded, forcing a smile.

Seth left shortly after finishing the dishes, saying something about work, leaving Paul and I alone.

Seth was barely out the door before Paul turned to me, concern clearly written on his features.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I decided feigning ignorance was a good aproach to avoiding this conversation. I did not want Paul to have to hear about my ridiculous insecurities.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Paul, unfortunately, saw right through me.

"When I mentioned the bonfire you looked scared." I blushed.

I looked down at my hands. "What if they don't like me?" I asked in a small voice.

Paul sighed and enveloped me in a warm hug, resting his chin atop my head. "They will absolutely adore you, I promise."

"How do you know?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Because," He pulled away slightly, looking down at me fondly. "How can they not?"

"Paul," I began. i couldn't believe i was asking this, but I couldn't stop myself. I needed to know. "Why do you like me? I mean, you found me in a tree. I just don't understand what on earth made you want to see me again."

There was a frown on his face, as if he didn't understand what I way saying. "You were intriguing. And beautiful. And you're an amazing singer. Why wouldn't I want to see you again?"

I smiled, blushing at the compliment and leaned into his chest. I didn't want to push the matter further, so instead I focused on how happy I felt, rather than dwelling on matters that did nothing but depress me.


End file.
